


Staycation

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: this is bad and short but im bored and need to get back into this whole shindig





	Staycation

Ophelia was strung up on stress, horrible sleeping habits and reeking of insomnia. Her stomach couldn't handle the vials of blood and in the end she puked it back up into the sink. Felix knew this, every since the other day of exploration that lead him to suffer from the amount of over stimulation. She couldn't have known this, his limits wavered like a sobbing voice. He knew she felt guilty because of the horrible monster that clung to her. Ophelia was afraid of hurting people, she was ,deep down, a big push over.

He only peeked over to see her lazily watching the small TV in her dorm room that played a rerun of her favorite show; eyes dried and dead looking as she rubbed and smudged her make up as she sighed and took off her boots before curling up in her bed, her attention crossed over to him, sneakily trying to get into her bed. Her eyes still head the pain and shame. It was hard on his heart strings.

" Hi, **Goofy**. " Goofy was a nickname she decided for him, because he made her laugh to the point of tears and her hilarious snorting. He missed those days, why did she get plagued with this same plague he was so used to? Why did the good ones always fall victim to guilt's greedy grip.

" Hey, **furball** , have  some room for lil ol' me? " Before the sentence finished she moved over, jamming herself to the window and allowed him to weasel his long limbs under the soft covers, facing her because he wanted to see her past her puffy eyes and smudged make up. Ophelia looked at him before kissing his nose, he remembered for his birthday, she wrote a super sappy poem of his face. It was pretty gross, but he has it in his wallet, because of all flaws and laws. She will be around for his hand to grasp hers.

No words were exchanged, nothing was said to each other but instantly he put his hand over her face, smiling to feel her tongue press against his palm. Prying his hand away to see her dumb smile, her pierced tongue sticking out in the air; that glint in her brown eyes returned. Felix just being there was a cure for her blues. They were a perfect match for each other.

" What did you want, goofy? " Her voice like silk, brushing away the bad thoughts from his ears.

" Nothing, just wanted to cuddle with you, fur ball. " His lips pressed against hers, a peck that was like sugar.

Ophelia smiled at his cheesy respond and nuzzled up, breathing the same oxygen he was, it was like a home was made right then and there for them to hide away from this sobbing world. He can feel her hands snake up his back, lightly clawing into his shirt. Ophelia had a rough patch in her life and now finally it was smooth sailing with him at her side.

Minutes crumbled away, letting into hours that passed like seconds. None of them realized that they had spent hours talking, whispering little 'I love you's with conversations dipped into other things, like where would they take their next  anniversary trip to. They both wouldn't admit this whole sappy, syrup train but if they had a choice. Just being like this was a vacation- they were the sun, the other was the sky. _Constantly in a state of kissing_ and when they parted, it would be short, just a simple night by themselves or hanging with friends, but the other danced in their thoughts. They would never be free from each other- and that's how they liked it.

**Captive in a relationship they were dying to have.**


End file.
